Akhir
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Membuat janji dengan iblis bukanlah hal yang buruk, selama mereka bisa mewujudkan permintaanku meminta sebuah nyawa seseorang yang telah meninggal apapun akan kulakukan deminya. Demi melihat dia hidup kembali.


_**Sedikit catatan:**_

-. _Colossi_, sebutan untuk monster yang ada di dunia game ini.

-. Kebanyakan dari cerita aslinya.

-. Kebanyakan juga yang dari khayalan author saja.

-. Beberapa dialog aslinya aku ubah sedikit supaya agak nyambung kalimatnya.

-. _Happy reading!_ :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Shadow of the Colossus

© Team Ico™

© Sony Computer Entertainment™

.

**Akhir**

_-_Jess Kuchiki-

.

"Uhh—"

Seperti biasa setelah merubuhkan lawanku, aku dibawa kembali ke dalam kuil. Kali ini tubuhku agak terasa berat saat kubangkitkan. Kulihat banyak orang di kuil ini.

"...Jadi semua ini ulahmu. Apa kau tak berpikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Seru pria tua yang terkejut melihatku. "Tak hanya mencuri pedang dan memasuki tanah terlarang ini, kau juga yang melepaskan segel para iblis itu!"

Ah, mereka sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan di tanah terlarang ini.

.

_-Flashback-_

Begitu tiba di kuil yang ingin kudatangi, aku merebahkan seorang perempuan yang tak bernyawa — yang berbalut oleh jubah hitam di atas altar. Kulepaskan jubah hitam yang melindunginya dari panas dan dinginnya cuaca yang kami lalui hingga tiba di kuil ini.

Kulihat lubang besar yang berada di atas kuil —tempat cahaya matahari terik itu masuk ke dalam kuil— dari tempat itu juga terdengar suara seseorang atau bahkan bisa kukatakan suara dari sebuah mahkluk yang sedang kucari.

_'Hmm? Kau memiliki pedang itu?'_

"Apa kau Dormin?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke lubang besar tempat suara itu terdengar.

"Aku dengar bahwa tempat yang berada di ujung dunia ini — ada sebuah mahkluk yang mampu mengatur jiwa orang yang telah meninggal," lanjutku.

_'Kau benar... Kamilah yang dikenal sebagai Dormin...'_

"Dia..." Kulihat perempuan yang telah kubaringkan di atas altar, "Dia dikorbankan karena dia memiliki takdir yang terkutuk. Aku mohon padamu, kembalikan jiwanya," mohonku pada mahkluk yang bisa disebut iblis itu.

_'Hahaha,'_ dia tertawa. _'Jiwa perempuan itu? Jiwa yang telah hilang tidak mungkin bisa dikembalikan lagi. Bukankah itu sudah hukum kehidupan?'_ Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam.

_'Tapi... Dengan pedang itu, hal itu bisa terjadi,'_ ucapnya memberi sedikit harapan untukku.

"Benarkah?" Kulihat pedang yang berhasil kuambil dari desa itu.

_'Tentu saja, jika Anda mampu menyelesaikan apa yang kami minta.' _

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

_'Hancurkan patung-patung itu,' _tutur mahkluk bernama Dormin itu. Akupun memperhatikan barisan patung-patung yang dimaksud olehnya._ 'Di tanah ini ada Colossi yang merupakan wujud dari patung-patung di kuil ini. Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan Colossi, patung itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya,' _jelasnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti."

_'Tapi ketahuilah, harga yang harus kau bayar benar-benar berat.'_

"Itu tidak masalah."

_'Baiklah...'_

Yang penting perempuan ini hidup kembali. Sebesar apapun resikonya dan sebahaya apapun rintangannya akan kulakukan untuk bisa melihat dia hidup dan mendengar suaranya lagi.

_-End Flashback-_

_._

"Mono..." Aku membisikkan nama perempuan itu sembari berjalan tertatih menuju altar. Tatapanku hanya tertuju pada perempuan itu.

"Kau telah diperalat oleh iblis. Bunuh dia!" Perintah pria tua yang kukenal sebagai tetua Emon — yang pernah menceritakan tempat terlarang ini padaku. Dan saat itu juga sebuah anak panah menembus kaki kiriku.

"Aghh—" Ringisku. Aku terjatuh, berusaha melepaskan anak panah yang menembus daging kakiku itu. Darah yang berwarna gelap itu mengalir keluar.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan lagi. Berusaha mendekati altar itu, "Biar... Biarkan aku melihatnya sebentar," gumamku pelan tak memperdulikan orang disekitar.

"Lihat... Dia telah dikuasai oleh kematian. Dia terkutuk. Cepat bunuh dia," Perintah tetua Emon selanjutnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, seorang pengikutnya langsung menancapkan pedangnya tepat di dadaku. Lalu ia meninggalkan pedangnya yang tertancap di tubuhku.

"Hungh—" Aku tak dapat merasakan sakit — aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Kutarik pelan pedang yang tertanam di tubuh ini hingga lepas dari tubuhku. Darah segar itupun mengucur keluar dari lubang luka itu, tapi itu bukan darah merah yang dimiliki oleh manusia.

Darah hitam — darah milik iblis yang kubunuh.

Pedang itu terlepas dan jatuh dari genggamanku. "Hnghh—" Kali ini aku rubuh. Kulihat ke arah altar di mana perempuan itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Aku berusaha untuk menggapainya, tapi aku tak sanggup bergerak lagi. Aku hanya bisa berbaring lemah sampai aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Apa aku sudah dekat dengan kematian?

Tidak, aku masih bisa melihat sekelompok orang yang berdiri di dekatku. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Tu-tuan Emon—!"

"Ah?!"

Aku merasa ada yang keluar dari luka-luka di tubuhku. Bayangan hitam raksasa, sama seperti bayangan yang menusuk tubuhku setelah aku mengalahkan para _Colossi_ itu. Bayangan itu menutupi pandanganku. Aku tak bisa melihat dan merasakan apa-apa, kecuali gelap dan dinginnya kegelapan.

"Dia telah bangkit!" Seru tetua Emon.

Siapa? Apa yang terjadi?

_'Kami — Dormin telah meminjam tubuh ksatria ini...'_

Suara itu. Suara Dormin yang telah membuat janji denganku. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali hitam pekat.

"Hei, Dormin, apa kau akan memenuhi janjimu itu?" Tanyaku pada kegelapan.

_'Hahahaha—,'_ dia tertawa. _'Kami adalah iblis yang selalu menepati janjinya jika keinginan kami terpenuhi. Kau lihat saja,'_ lanjutnya.

Anehnya aku merasa lega. Tapi bisa saja dia mengingkarinya.

.

Aku menunggu di dalam ruangan gelap dan dingin ini. Terasa cukup lama. "Dormin, di mana kau?" Aku mencarinya.

Hening.

Dia tak merespon pertanyaanku. Bayangan raksasa yang mengepungi tubuhku perlahan memudar. Aku keluar dari kegelapan dan melihat sekitarnya. Kulihat perempuan itu masih tertidur di altar. Tapi kemana tetua Emon dan orang-orang itu? Pikirku bingung.

Kulihat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang tersisa di dekatku. Mereka ditarik — dihisap oleh kolam bercahaya di belakang kuil. Begitu juga denganku.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Aku terkejut dan berusaha berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan hisapan angin itu.

Aku terjatuh berkali-kali. Sebisa mungkin bertahan, kulihat altar yang berada jauh di depanku. Kulihat perempuan itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Mo... Mono—!" Panggilku dari kejauhan, berharap dia akan terbangun seperti yang kuinginkan.

Tapi hal itu memang hanya harapanku saja. Aku tak sanggup bertahan, angin itu terlalu kuat. Dan aku terhisap ke dalam kolam bercahaya terang itu.

.

...

Begitu tersadar, yang kulihat hanyalah ruangan dengan langit serba putih. Hening dan hangat. Ini masih lebih baik daripada dinginnya kegelapan yang kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Ini 'kah harga yang berat itu, Dormin?"

Hening.

"Hei, jawab aku," ucapku lagi. Hanya keheningan yang membalasku.

Apa dia sudah tidak ada? Kemana dia? Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu? Ah—

Sepertinya hanya aku sendiri di sini. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam pikiranku, kenapa aku berani membuat perjanjian dengan iblis?

Tapi jika memang hal ini yang harus kualami untuk mengembalikan jiwa perempuan itu, aku rasa itu cukup adil. Aku harap Dormin menepati janjinya walau aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Sekarang aku merasa sangat lelah. Kupejamkan mataku, rasanya aku ingin tertidur lama. Di sana aku melihat bayangan yang sangat kukenal dari kejauhan. Dia mendekat.

Agro, kau 'kah itu? Atau hanya khayalanku saja? Jika memang ini hanya di dalam khayalanku saja, aku senang melihatnya. Syukurlah kau selamat, gumamku.

Dan tepat di sebelah Agro, kulihat sosok bayangan manusia yang mendekat. Perlahan-lahan sosok dari bayangan itu terlihat jelas. Aku menghela napas lega begitu melihat wujudnya — seorang perempuan yang ingin kulihat kembali senyumannya.

**- Selesai -**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Sebenarnya dia sukses menjadi salah satu karakter yang menjadi karakter yang kesepian. Sedih. :|

Maaf kalau nggak bagus. I'm trying (again). DX

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca, jangan lupa review yaa— :3 -bakalan sepi kayaknya-


End file.
